The present disclosure relates to multimedia applications.
The proliferation of various forms of digital media (e.g., still images, audio, video, etc.) has created a continuing need for improved multimedia authoring tools. Consumers typically use media authoring tools to compose, edit, and arrange digital media (e.g., video and audio content, still images, slideshows, etc.) as part of a media project. Consumers render the finished media project into a file, which can be burned onto a Digital Versatile Disc (“DVD”) or other media, which can be played on a variety of devices.
Conventional multimedia authoring tools allow a user to generate professional quality media projects. In addition to providing content, the authoring tools typically enable users to create menu and submenu screens for enabling viewers to navigate content stored on the DVD using, for example, a television remote control or a mouse. For example, a typical DVD includes a hierarchy of menus allowing the viewer to select a movie to play or to access other features or content on the DVD, such as a chapter index for jumping to a particular chapter in the movie.